


Tending to the Viscount

by itzteegan



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan
Summary: Hawke provides a well-needed distraction during one of the Viscount's boring meetings. By which,distractionmeans she hides under Varric's desk and gives him a blowjob.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Varric Tethras, Hawke/Varric Tethras
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949518
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Tending to the Viscount

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 5: Semi-public oral sex
> 
> \--
> 
> Most of these stories took two or three days to write because my muse is a bitch. This one, though? Pounded it out in a day. I guess my brain really likes this pairing LOL.

Shifting on my haunches, I tried to find a comfortable enough position for the task at hand, one where I didn’t have to suffer with my legs falling asleep nor the dull ache of the hard wood directly in the tender spot of my knees. I managed to find a half-way decent compromise, and I hoped that I wouldn’t have to suffer through too many stance changes, as not only would that have been awkward, it would have potentially given away my position.

My position being directly under the Viscount’s desk.

I heard Varric’s chuckle above me as he adjusted as well, spreading his legs, his nimble fingers sneaking down to unlace his breeches. I reached up just enough to assist him, to coax his member out of his pants, giving him just a moment of anticipation before I laved my tongue against the head. Aside from a sharp inhale, he barely responded to the action at all, and I grinned. He had a meeting in just a few minutes, and it was then that I would test his inscrutable nature. For now, I simply warmed him up, concentrating on and around the head, giving him a few strokes as he hardened underneath my touch.

The flinch in his thighs was just barely perceptible – only to me, and only in my position – as the door opened and the chatter of Bran and a couple of nobles filled the room. Varric greeted them genially enough (as much as he ever was towards nobles anyway), and they all settled down into their meeting, some boring affair about city finances. _No wonder he wanted a distraction_ , I thought, as if I wasn’t focused on the task at hand, I would have been nodding off post haste. Instead, however, I licked a long stripe up his member before reaching down and sucking his long, hard length into my mouth, as deep as I could get it.

Varric, to his credit, didn’t miss a beat in whatever he was saying, but I did hear a slight hitch in his breath, one I would have never paid attention to if I hadn’t known what was going on. Oh he was good, keeping his calm composure even as I worked his length, sucking and swirling my tongue around it as I made slow work up and down the hard member. I had to keep quiet, myself, so I couldn’t quite do everything I would have normally done, but I pushed my limits to its furtherest reaches, already feeling the growing wetness between my thighs. I shifted ever so slightly, just enough for the friction of my thighs rubbing together, my current position not making it easy for me to reach in between my legs and help sate my own need. _Soon_ , I promised myself, knowing that Varric would make good on returning the favour, and so I instead focused solely on him.

It turned me on even more than I bargained for to hear him drone on in his conversation, never skipping a beat no matter what I was doing underneath the desk. He seemed so damn unflappable, his self-control perfected, and I had to wonder just how he’d managed to craft it. Had our positions been reversed, there would have been little I could have done to contain my reactions, to bite back the moans and the sighs and the exclamations as he hit certain spots. Bran and the other nobles were so close, the hairs on the back of my head stood on end to know that all it would have taken was for one of them to wander behind the desk to see what was really going on in the Viscount’s lap.

Keeping to task, I reached up to stroke what I couldn’t quite fit in my mouth, not without deep-throating anyway, and that would have definitely been a bit noisy. My grip firm, I worked over the slick flesh even as I could hear Varric’s thick fingers drumming on the desktop above me, a sign I knew that his patience was starting to wear thin, and I could have whooped in triumph had that not given me away. Instead, I focused on quietly sucking around his head, swirling my tongue around it as I stroked the rest of his length, and _ooo was that a crack in his voice?_ My trousers felt flooded as I repeated the action again and again, soon rewarded with the rush of salt and slick as he came in my mouth, his fist pounding once on the desk above me as if to drive the point home of whatever it was he was saying, the only outward sign I could muster from him.

It was enough for me, however, as I swallowed and took care to clean him up and then tuck his softening member back in his pants, lacing up his breeches as well as I could from my position, knowing it wouldn’t matter much anyway.

And it didn’t. As soon as the nobles had cleared out and Bran shut the door, he hauled me up from underneath the desk, yanked down my own trousers, splayed me on the desk, and immediately attacked my sensitive bud, swollen and eagre for attention. I quickly clapped a hand over my mouth, muffling the moans as he worked me over, feeling his tongue lick through my folds and his fingers slowly penetrate me, seeking and rubbing and lapping at each sensitive spot they could find. My hips almost bucked off the desk, almost shameful in their wantonness, but at the moment my head was far too fogged with pleasure to give a nug’s ass. He knew exactly which buttons to push, which motions to follow through on as he quickly drove me up and over the edge, my body seizing and trembling all at once as I came on the Dwarf’s face.

Breathing heavily, Varric gently plucked me up from his desk and settled me into his lap. “Have fun?” he asked, his typical unflappable demeanour firmly back in place.

Laughing weakly, I countered with, “I could ask you the same.”

Flashing me a wicked grin, he pressed his hips up into mine, and I moaned softly to feel that he was already hard again.

Well, what’s a little longer in the Viscount’s office?


End file.
